1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a projector. More specifically, the present invention relates to a projector having a lens cover configured to be fitted to a lens unit of a main body.
2. Background Information
A conventional projector includes a main body, a lens unit and a lens cover. The lens unit is provided to the main body. The lens cover is fitted to the lens unit and connected to the main body with a cord. When the lens cover is removed from the lens unit and the conventional projector is moved, the lens cover ends up underneath the projector. Then, the projector gets unbalanced and susceptible to damage. With the conventional projector, the lens cover is used only for covering the lens unit of the main body.
Another conventional projector (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-109359, for example) includes a main body case and a protective cover. The protective cover covers at least part of the main body case of the projector. A convex component is formed on the bottom face of the main body case. A circular through-hole is formed in the protective cover. The convex component has an arced cross sectional shape and is fitted into the through-hole. When the projector is used, the protective cover is used as a stand for holding the main body case. When the main body case is placed on the protective cover serving as a stand, the main body case is allowed to be inclined vertically and rotated horizontally. With the conventional projector, the protective cover having the circular through-hole is required to have a rotating mechanism for rotatably supporting the main body case.
Another conventional projector (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H11-14958, for example) includes a main body, a lens unit, a lens protection device having a lens cover and a handle. The lens unit is provided to the main body. The handle is provided to the lens cover. When the main body is carried by grasping the handle, the lens cover automatically rotated or slid over the lens unit, thereby blocking off the lens unit. Therefore, there is no worry about forgetting to attach a lens cap or the like, and the lens unit is protected. When the conventional projector is to be used, the lens unit can be uncovered by moving the lens cover. The lens cover is merely used to protect the lens unit. The conventional projector has no rotating mechanism for rotatably supporting the main body.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved projector. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.